Sin palabras
by GothicCharm
Summary: ¿Sabes, Carlisle? Puedo decirte muchas cosas. O no. Pero no sería suficiente con palabras, ¿no crees? Edward/Carlisle. Slash, Viñeta. —Para mi Geme mayor.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, ya sabén. Stephanie Meyer. Lo único que me pertenece es la infinita envidia. Ah... y esta viñeta xD.

**Summary: **¿Sabes, Carlisle? Puedo decirte muchas cosas. O no. Pero no sería suficiente con palabras, ¿no crees? Ed/Carl. Slash, Viñeta.

. Lo único que voy a pedir es: Piedad. xD Es mi primer Slash, y he descubierto que soy realmente mala xD. En fin, espero que lo disfruten. Gracias a Angie, Cali y Lau que lo leyeron y me ayudaron muchísimo.

. Por cierto, esto va dedicado a mi hermosa **Geme mayor**, que es súper fanática de esta pareja ^^! Te adoro, Geme! Ojalá que te guste... Y si te decepcioné, perdón u_u, hice lo que pude. Me costó bastante, dame crédito :P Por cierto, te deje en el MSN, diciéndote que iba a volver en cinco minutos xD, pero mi hermano fue cruel, querida. Me dejo una hora después xD. Perdón, y gracias por ofrecerte a betearlo ^^. De todos modos, así es mejor, tendrás más sorpresa (?) (Y desilución también, pero amh).

* * *

**Sin palabras**

Y no es que sea fácil.

Lo fraternal _no_ es fácil. La verdad es que siempre pensé que la conversación de padre e hijo sería… simple. Pero ahora puedo ver lo errónea que era mi suposición.

O tal vez no. Quizás es complicado sólo para mí. ¿No te parece, Carlisle?

Y ahora tu mirada parece traspasarme la piel. Estás a la espera de que algo salga de mis labios. Tienes una expresión ilegible, o eso tratas. Nunca te gustó que intentara descifrar lo que sientes. ¿No es verdad, _padre_?

Pero hay un punto en el que fallas, _siempre_ lo haces. Olvidas que tus ojos me hablan, que me dicen todo. E intentas disipar mi atención con tu mueca; frunces los labios de forma distraída, y luego me sonríes cálidamente. Pero no logras tu objetivo.

_Nunca_ lo haces. Mi atención es algo demasiado difícil de dispersar. Debiste haberlo sospechado en algún momento. ¿No lo piensas así, Carlisle?

E intento sonreír, de veras lo intento. Pero la situación parece estar en mi contra, ¿entiendes? No hay manera de que pueda hacerlo. Sonreír parece una meta demasiado lejana como para lograrla _ahora_. Seguro ves que lo pienso, siempre ves a través de mí.

—¿Edward? —Me llamas tímidamente. ¿Tímido? Sí, diablos. ¿Por qué?

Investigo con curiosidad tus rasgos, como si fueran algo que no conociera de memoria. Pero siempre es divertido volver a estudiarlos, ¿sabes? De seguro que sí. Debes haber notado el entusiasmo que cruza por mis ojos cuando te veo, ¿cierto?

—¿De qué deseabas hablarme? —Cortesía, sinónimo de tu nombre. Amabilidad también te sienta bien.

Y en tus ojos vuelve a destellar aquella emoción que siempre intentas ocultar en la oscuridad de tu mirada. ¿Nunca te diste cuenta que no lo logras? Puedo ver aquella sensación tan clara como si la estuvieras exhibiendo.

Pero, de todos modos, no es algo que esperaras que notara, ¿o sí? Crees que desempeñas demasiado bien la labor de esconderme ese brillo de tus ojos, ¿me equivoco? No. No lo hago. Sé que no.

Intentó concentrarme en tu pregunta. No deseo dejarla sin respuesta. Sabes que no soy de los dejan las cuestiones inconclusas. Lo sabes bien.

Pero, ¿sabes, Carlisle? Hay muchas respuestas para aquella pregunta. Puedo decirte muchas cosas. O no. Pero no sería suficiente con palabras, ¿no crees?

Me levantó del asiento, y me dirijo hasta donde estas tú. Te sorprende mi movimiento, lo veo en tu expresión. Pero al segundo logras controlarte, y fingir que sigues estando igual que hace unos pocos minutos atrás.

Ese es tu juego, tu estrategia. No hay nada que te impacte de verdad, al menos nadie logra notarlo. ¿No es así? Lo sé. Yo puedo darme cuenta.

Y te toco. Te siento. Te tomo. Y sé que tú también puedes sentirme. Sé que tú disfrutas mi contacto tanto como yo.

Desde un principio lo sabíamos. Sabíamos que el título de «padre e hijo» no era suficiente. No alcanzaba. No iba bien con nuestros sentimientos.

Lo sabíamos.

Y junto nuestros labios, y paseo mi lengua por los tuyos. Dulces. Tibios. Suaves.

Perfectos.

Casi tanto como lo eres tú. Casi tan maravillosos como tú, Carlisle. Porque eres completamente adictivo. Tu fragancia lo es. El sabor de tus labios. _Y tú._

Entonces comienzo a mover mi boca contra la tuya, y no tardo en ser correspondido. Y no es que esperara otra cosa.

Tu perfección llega a mí sin hacerse esperar. Me hace alucinar. Justo cuando pensaba que iba a estar preparado. Cuando creí que ya te conocía. Pero no, no hay límites para ti.

Me alejo de ti con frenesí. Mas, rápidamente, vuelves a posar tus labios sobre los míos. Accedes sin permiso a mi boca. La investigas, la invades, la memorizas. Y tus manos se posan en mi cabello, intentando eliminar el espacio inexistente entre nosotros.

Deliciosos. Tus labios lo son. Tú lo eres. Y una oleada de sentimientos me ataca. Están mezclados y no logro comprenderlos, aunque para hacerlo primero debería concentrarme. Pero nuestra cercanía me lo hace imposible. De cualquier forma, no esperaba alguna otra cosa.

Sonrío bajo tus labios y me alejo para tomar aire. Lo necesito. Ambos. Veo cómo te esfuerzas para hacer entrar el aire lo más rápido posible a tus pulmones; inspiras y espiras agitadamente.

—Sólo quería _hablarte _de eso —Te respondo al fin.

Te asombras. No esperabas eso.

Luego sonríes, lleno de placer. Y sueltas mi cabello, y recuperas la postura en un instante.

—Muy bien. Creo que debería volver a mis libros —Comentas, sin dejar de sonreír.

Ahora había comprobado que las «conversaciones» de padre e hijo no eran tan complicadas como había pensado en un principio. Y es más, habían sido más placenteras de lo que pudiera haber imaginado alguna vez.

Sólo eran palabras, ¿cierto?

* * *

En fin. Te amo Gemela mayor :3 Hice mi mejor esfuerzo, lo juro u_u. Pero tu Geme menor es un desastre, debías saberlo.

Un súper beso para ti, linda :) Y para esas tres personitas dulces que me dieron su apoyo, también ^^.

Jane. (-:


End file.
